Querido Roy
by Chiby01
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que ronda por la intrincada mente de este piloto espacial? ¿Cómo es que Lisa llegó a ocupar su mente y su corazón haciendo poco a poco a un lado el amor que sentía por Minmay? Rick le confiesa a Roy en cartas, reportes, mensajes y finalmente su diario, cómo se siente y el caos que día a día reinan en su corazón y su mente.
1. ¿Cuándo volverás?

_Disclaimer: Robotech/Macross no me pertenecen. Esto es sin fin de lucro._

 _¿Qué es lo que ronda por la intrincada mente de este piloto espacial?_

 _¿Cómo es que Lisa llegó a ocupar su mente y su corazón haciendo poco a poco a un lado el amor que sentía por Minmay?_

 _Rick le confiesa a Roy en cartas, reportes, mensajes, y finalmente su diario, cómo se siente y el caos que día a día reinan en su corazón y su mente._

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 1.**

 **¿Cuándo volverás?**

Querido Roy:

Hace meses que la Guerra Global ha terminado ya, y aún no has regresado a casa. Me pregunto… ¿cuándo volverás?. Papá ha preguntado muchas veces por ti, y la verdad ya no sé que decirle. Espero que esta ocasión si te dignes a contestarme y nos des la buena noticia de tu pronto regreso.

Ya sé que estas muy ocupado con esa chica que me contaste llamada Claudia… a ver si ahora sí duras con ella, pero insisto ¡no tienes remedio! ¡Eres un casanova! Por lo que me cuentas es una chica linda y es muy buena contigo. ¡No lo arruines esta vez hermano! ¡Pórtate bien! Quien sabe y ella por fin logre que sientes cabeza.

Por otro lado, en el verano comenzaremos la gira que cada año hacemos por varios estados de la Costa Oeste. Me gustaría que regresaras y nos acompañaras como en los viejos tiempos… Como cuando mamá vivía; la extraño tanto… últimamente papá se emborracha todas las noches recordándola, y eso me preocupa mucho. Quisiera que estuvieras aquí Roy.

Te extraño tanto hermano. Vuelve pronto, el circo del aire ya no es lo mismo sin ti.

Tu hermano pequeño, Rick.

 _NDA. Hola, hola, gente bonita. Esta es mi primera historia de Robotech, espero que sea de su agrado. Es una historia contada desde la persona de Rick, soy fan de la serie desde que tenía 5 añitos y sobre todo estoy enamorada de este personaje jeje… No tengo mucho escribiendo historias pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo. Serán puras lecturas cortititas, debido a la naturaleza de las mismas. Cualquier comentario constructivo es bien recibido._

 _Besos, Chiby._


	2. Una Mala Noticia

_Disclaimer: Robotech/Macross no me pertenecen. Esto es sin fin de lucro._

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Una Mala Noticia**

Querido Roy:

Intenté por todos los medios comunicarme contigo a la Base en Alaska, pero me informaron que te habían transferido a una misión especial al Pacífico Sur. Por más que insistí no me quisieron dar más información ni me permitieron hablar contigo por teléfono. A pesar de decirles que se trataba de un asunto de suma importancia. Realmente no sé como has podido encajar en ese ambiente de la milicia; tantos protocolos y disciplina se me hace increíble que tú, con tu personalidad rebelde y aventurera puedas desenvolverte en un mundo como ese. Yo jamás podría.

Te escribo esta carta porque estoy desesperado y no tuve otra alternativa que escribirte para poder desahogarme y hablar de una vez por todas contigo… Me hubiera gustado decirte esto en persona y lamento en lo más profundo de mi ser, tener que darte esta terrible noticia.

Papá ha muerto. Así es hermano, nuestro padre murió. Y me cuesta trabajo escribir estas letras porque se me nubla la mirada con el llanto y mis manos tiemblan. Todo esto es demasiado para mi, quisiera que estuvieras aquí, Roy.

Ayer estuvo bebiendo como cada noche venía haciéndolo durante meses. Pero supongo que no durmió y siguió tomando hasta el amanecer. Porque a la mañana siguiente seguía ebrio. Le dije que canceláramos la presentación de ese día, que no podía pilotar en ese estado, y a pesar de que le insistí una y otra vez, no me hizo caso.

–Estoy bien, hijo. Ya lo he hecho antes y no pasa nada. –me insistió.

–Pero papá…

–No te preocupes Rick, ya verás que todo saldrá muy bien. Además necesitamos el dinero de la presentación. Recuerda que tenemos que pagar la hipoteca de la granja.

No me dejó decir nada más…

Y sucedió, Roy… Todo iba muy bien, hasta que llegamos a la parte más complicada de nuestro acto y pude ver con terror como mi padre perdía completamente el control de su avión. Y él lo supo, supo que ahí terminaba todo y supo que lo estaba mirando mientras su avión iba perdiendo altura irremediablemente, en picada, directamente contra el suelo… Aún así, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo alcanzó a despedirse, alcanzó a decirme que me amaba, y que no era mi culpa… En estos momentos mi cabeza es un mar de sentimientos encontrados; a veces siento que lo hizo a propósito, que extrañaba tanto a mamá que él buscó la muerte, pero también me siento culpable… debí, debí insistirle más, ¡debí haber evitado que subiera en ese estado al maldito avión!

Ahora estoy completamente solo, únicamente me quedas tú en el mundo. Te extraño más que nunca.

Mañana será el funeral. Sé que no estarás conmigo y eso me duele en el alma. Tuve que vender algunas cosas para poder costearlo. Y ahora que papá a muerto y en tu anterior carta avisaste que ya no regresarás, no tiene caso continuar con el circo aéreo y mucho menos con la granja. Creo que tendré que venderla , y así pagar la deuda de la hipoteca y también arreglar mi avión.

He decidido participar en el Torneo Amateur, el premio es cuantioso y si me administro bien, me daría para vivir modestamente; y no sé, quizás continuar con la escuela, aún no estoy seguro… Espero que esta carta te llegue pronto, y me perdones por darte esta terrible noticia de esta manera.

Tu hermano que te extraña como nunca, Rick.

 _NDA. Hola queridos lectores! Pues ya tenía un poco adelantado el segundo capítulo y me decidí a terminarlo para subirles otro pedacito. Así es, nuestro querido piloto atraviesa por mucho dolor y soledad en estos momentos, para luego escudarse en esa fachada de autosuficiencia y egocentrismo que muestra en los primeros capítulos de la serie._

 _Muchas gracias por el buen recibimiento de esta humilde historia. Y sobre todo muchas gracias por los reviews y a los que la siguen de cerca. Mi idea es entre semana escribir para el fin de semana estar publicando, no prometo publicar siempre cada fin de semana (Ya que tengo a medias otro Fic enorme de Saint Seiya), pero lo haré por lo menos cada 15 días._

 _Besos, Chiby._


	3. No es un adiós, sino hasta pronto

_Disclaimer: Robotech/Macross no me pertenecen. Esto es sin fin de lucro._

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 3**

 **No es un adiós, sino hasta pronto.**

Querido Roy:

Aún no puedo creer que hayas alcanzado a llegar… el haber recibido un abrazo de tu parte frente a la tumba de mi padre me aligeró un poco la carga de tristeza que llevaba a cuestas. Agradezco que hayas usado tus influencias militares (no sé como demonios le hiciste pero tienes que contármelo algún día) y hayas llegado, tarde como siempre, pero llegaste y eras justo lo que necesitaba.

No te había dicho esto antes porque no quería preocuparte, pero… Ya han pasado varias semanas y las cosas se me han complicado un poco… Es lo malo de ser menor de edad y quedar huérfano de un de repente, pero ¿que te puedo decir yo de esas cosas? si tu ya lo sabes y lo has experimentado en carne propia. Pero no quiero que te preocupes por mi, aunque sé que debo contarte. El otro día llegó la vecina de la granja de al lado, la señora Roberts ¿la recuerdas…? Quedó viuda hace poco tiempo, su marido falleció en la Guerra Global. Vino y me trajo galletas que ella misma horneó (que por cierto estaban deliciosas). Es una señora muy dulce, y creo que también se siente muy sola. Me contó que pronto se mudará a Austin, con uno de sus hijos que vive allá, y vino a despedirse y a desearme suerte; pero más que nada, vino a darme información.

Me han estado buscando Roy, de Servicios Infantiles del Estado, y tengo suerte de que no me han encontrado. ¡Me dio una rabia enterarme! ¡Yo ya no soy un niño Roy! Y puedo valerme por mi mismo. No necesito que nadie me cuide ni vele por mi.

Ahora que me acabo de enterar de todo esto, con mayor razón debo moverme. Comenzaré una cacería de torneos y competencias por todo el país. Visitaré cada Estado que se me atraviese y viviré de los premios que gane. La venta de la granja tendrá que esperar.

Ya tengo mi equipaje listo. Ya vendí las gallinas y los cerdos, mañana pasan a recoger a la única vaca que nos queda. Con eso ya tengo el dinero suficiente para comenzar mi viaje.

Te confieso que me duele en el alma tener que dejarla, este es mi hogar y está lleno de recuerdos; pero por otro lado mi pasión es volar y es lo que deseo hacer toda mi vida… Y tú lo sabes mejor que yo ¿no es así Roy?

¡Deséame suerte hermano! Y no me escribas a la granja que no podré contestarte. Te estaré enviando postales de cada lugar que visite y las direcciones a las que me puedas escribir.

Tu hermano Rick.

 _NDA. Gracias, gracias, gracias, por el buen recibimiento. Me emociono de sólo pensar en lo que viene. Espero no defraudarlos y que hagan suya también esta historia que tantos años la hemos llevado en el corazón._

 _Besos, Chiby._


	4. Vicente el parlanchín

_Disclaimer: Robotech/Macross no me pertenecen. Esto es sin fin de lucro._

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Vicente el parlanchín.**

Querido Roy:

Hace tres días que llegué a Florida; en un par de días más comenzará una de las más grandes competencias de pilotos aficionados, y… no es por alardear, pero estoy seguro de que ganaré sin ningún problema.

Me hospedé en un pequeño y pintoresco hotel de paso en las afueras de Jacksonville, el lugar es bastante acogedor y lo mejor es que cuentan con espacio para guardar mi avión; el dueño del hotel un amable y regordete hombre pelirrojo llamado Anthony, quien también es propietario de varias hectáreas de cultivo en los alrededores. Cuando le conté que venía a la competencia me ofreció gustoso el espacio sin ningún problema; y cuál va siendo mi sorpresa, cuando me entero que el chico que se dedica a fumigar los campos de cultivo ¡también competirá en el torneo! Su nombre es Vicente, viene de México y es muy bueno pilotando esa cafetera con la que trabaja a la que llama "avión". Vicente es un chico muy agradable y trabajador, hiperactivo desde mi punto de vista; hay veces no le para la boca ni un segundo. Me llevó a dar un recorrido por los cultivos, y creo que mientras volábamos fueron los únicos minutos que lo observé guardar silencio. Fue el único momento de paz que tuve a su lado sin su constante parloteo y bombardeo de preguntas. En esta época del año los campos están teñidos de mil colores, es un espectáculo maravilloso. Aunque la verdad hace un calor insoportable… pero al final valió la pena; al atardecer fuimos a nadar a la playa. Tenía muchísimo tiempo que no me divertía tanto, Roy…

Cambiando de tema, recibí aquél misterioso paquete que me enviaste, la verdad me molesté mucho al abrirlo. Te repito una vez más que no necesito que me envíes dinero, yo puedo valerme por mi mismo sin problema alguno. Aunque por otro lado, me alegró mucho leer la invitación que me enviaste… al principio me intrigó bastante, ese papel tan elegante con el que estaba impresa y aquél sobre membretado con el sello grabado del GTU en la parte de enfrente… por un momento creí que se trataba de otra cosa. No me lo tomes a mal pero, ¡eres un soldado! y estas expuesto la mayor parte del tiempo… Aún no puedo creer que sea un invitado especial (del recién nombrado Teniente Comandante Roy Fokker), para ver el despegue de la dichosa fortaleza espacial que te ha tenido atado en quien sabe donde… Lo que no entiendo es por qué tanto misterio, sólo dice algunas coordenadas que debo de seguir en algún punto en el Pacífico Sur y que espere nuevas instrucciones… ¡en fin! Ten por seguro que ahí estaré. Muero de ganas de conocer esos maravillosos aviones Valkyria de los que tanto hablas en tus cartas. Me gustaría subirme a alguno de ellos y probar si realmente son tan geniales como tu dices. ¿Serán tan veloces? Estoy seguro de que mi recién remodelado MockingBird podría ganarles una justa carrera. También me encantaría conocer a Claudia que por lo visto como dijo Vicente "te trae de un ala" hermano, ¡ahora sí que te pegó duro el enamoramiento!

Te veré en unas semanas más. Deséame suerte en esta competencia hermano, ¡aunque sé que ganaré! Te envío un gran abrazo, nos veremos pronto.

Tu hermano Rick.

 _NDA: ¡Hola amados lectores! Les traigo un nuevo capi. Una disculpa por la demora, traigo mil pendientes en casa y oficina y como estoy sin asistente se me juntó el trabajo. Espero que les esté gustando esta pequeña historia. ¿Cómo ven a nuestro amado piloto? ¡Ni sabe la que le espera! Jajaja… A partir de aquí la historia sigue (más o menos) la cronología de la saga de Macross, obviamente algunos hechos y situaciones cambiarán y también le agregaré cosas. Todo para cumplir con los objetivos que me platee en un inicio. Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y sus palabras. ¡Besos!_


End file.
